Talk:Burning
Does it stack? Mightywayne 18:39, 21 November 2006 (CST) :same conditions never stack - Aragorn ii 00:34, 24 November 2006 (CST) Should Frigid Armor be mentioned in the article, since it prevents burning?Schad 17:04, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Argh, that bug note makes the article look really ugly -- Xeon 05:42, 3 February 2007 (CST) Should add comment that some skills 'set on fire' which is the same as 'cause burning'. Oye 21:52, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::thats not exatcly hard to figure out 82.36.244.186 12:02, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Extending burning length? What happens if a target which ist already burning is set on fire again? Is the new burning timespan added, is the burning length set to the new timespan or what happens? (Jorx 03:52, 28 February 2007 (CST)) :Reset to the new duration unless it's shorter than the remainder of the current duration. --Fyren 05:26, 28 February0 2007 (CST) ::Is there anything that extends burning? Like a mod that extends burning 33%? -Holy Star Child :::No mods for burning duration, however you can use Mark of Rodgort and there are a few listed on the Condition page that will extend condition duration. -- Xeon 09:02, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::No such mod or enchantment exists, no.--Ninjatek 10:20, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Ninjatek is right, there is Extend Conditions though, but I'm sure that's not what you were looking for. -Ezekiel 11:08, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::And Mystic Corruption --Gimmethegepgun 11:09, 19 August 2007 (CDT) glyph of immolation needs to be added : seriously needs to be added i don't know how so someone do it plz ::Um, isn't that it there 9th from the top? -Ezekiel 22:03, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Was added a couple of hours ago. -- Xeon 22:03, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Whoops, I was looking at the history of this page not the quickreference one -Ezekiel 22:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Holy Spear Someone can add that one? :Yeah, give me a second. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:17, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Damage I know that it's a condition but is burning an elemental damage? --† Neoma † 16:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Nope, this just causes degeneration and is not linked to any kind of damage at all. Silver Sunlight 16:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Titan burning ...when they take damage... Uh? It doesn't matter in my experience, as long as you are at melee range you'll burn. Sometimes it takes a few seconds to begin, though. I guess I will test it later. (T/ ) 14:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I was under the same impression, but I AGF-ed. Would appreciate it if someone tested it. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 14:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::The skill that causes burning states it is whenever the Titan takes damage; Here. Testing proved that skill name right; I stood next to a Burning titan, and didn't burn. After attacking it with my Staff, my char was lit. Oh, and I took the opportunity to test LB Gaze on them; doesn't work. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :::Oh really? Well in that case, it's clear that one should use spiking tactics and *not* wand Titans. Interesting. (T/ ) 23:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC)